Vel'Koz
|-|Vel'Koz= |-|Battlecast Vel'Koz= Summary It is unclear if Vel’Koz was the first Void-spawn to emerge on Runeterra, but there has certainly never been another to match his level of cruel, calculating sentience. While his kin devour or defile everything around them, he seeks instead to scrutinize and study the physical realm—and the strange, warlike beings that dwell there—for any weakness the Void might exploit. But Vel’Koz is far from a passive observer, striking back at threats with deadly plasma, or by disrupting the very fabric of the world itself. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | High 6-C Name: Vel'Koz, the Eye of the Void Origin: League of Legends Age: Several thousand years old Gender: Male Classification: Voidborn | Member of the Battlecast Army Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, Type 5 in his original form are inherently [[Nonexistent Physiology|nonexistent] in their original form within the Void]), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Adaptation, Reactive Evolution (Voidborn are inherently able to rapidly evolve to counter threats, such as growing new limbs or reshaping old ones, turning wounds into mouths, and gaining the ability to use Void Energy), Reality Warping (All Voidborn passively warp reality around themselves), Extrasensory Perception (Voidborn are capable of sensing trace signatures of magic given off by living beings), Biological Manipulation (Able to alter his target's brain to render them catatonic, All Voidborn cause physical corruption in things they damage), Large Size (Type 1), Levitation, Void Energy Projection (Utilizes Void Energy in his attacks, which grants Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Absorption (Life Force, Matter, Magic, and Information), Corruption, and Soul Manipulation), Electricity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Information Analysis (Vel'Koz's abilities allow him to analyze and comprehend his victim's physiology and abilities), Deconstruction, Information Absorption (Vel'Koz breaks down those that he kills with his energy attacks and fully absorbs their information), Portal Creation (Can create portals to the Void and use them to banish opponents), Pain Manipulation (Able to control whether or not his opponent will feel pain from his attacks), Resistance to Physics Manipulation (All Voidborn are ungoverned by the physics of the material world), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) |-|Battlecast=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, Type 5 in his original form are inherently [[Nonexistent Physiology|nonexistent] in their original form within the Void]), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Large Size (Type 1), Levitation, Energy Projection, Information Analysis (Vel'Koz's abilities allow him to analyze and comprehend his victim's physiology and abilities), Explosion Manipulation, Deconstruction Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on par with Garen and similarly powerful champions), can ignore conventional durability with Organic Deconstruction | Large Island level (Should be comparable to the other Battlecast models, such as Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath), can ignore conventional durability with Organic Deconstruction. Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Superior to newborn Voidborn that are capable of tagging Ascendants, Targonian Aspects, and Iceborn. Should be somewhat comparable to other Voidborn such as Kog'Maw, Kha'Zix, Rek'Sai, and Cho'Gath), Infinite in the Void (Originates from the Void, a dimension that is both located outside of and completely lacks time) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to other champions, such as Poppy). Striking Strength: Unknown (Vel'Koz does not rely on physical strength) Durability: Small Town level+ | Large Island level Stamina: Superhuman. Range: At least Tens of Meters. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Genius. As opposed to the other, more bestial and animalistic Voidborn, Vel'Koz is a highly intelligent researcher who seeks to analyze and dissect everything he comes into contact with using his abilities. By breaking down living beings and objects into ash with his abilities, Vel'Koz absorbs information on them, learning of their structure and how they operate and allowing him to better deconstruct them. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Organic Deconstruction:' Vel'Koz's basic attacks don't use projectiles. Vel'Koz's abilities Deconstruct enemies every time they are hit, stacking up to 3 times. Vel'Koz's basic attacks refresh Deconstruction stacks'. The third stack consumes them all, dealing bonus true damage. *'Plasma Fission:' Vel'Koz fires an energy bolt in a line, stopping at the first enemy hit, dealing magic damage and slowing for a few seconds, decaying over the duration. After a slight delay, and while the bolt is in the air, Vel'Koz can reactivate Plasma Fission, splitting the energy bolt in two, each firing in opposite directions perpendicular to the original bolt's trajectory as well as copying its effects. The initial bolt splits automatically upon reaching maximum range or upon hitting an enemy unit. *'Void Rift:' Vel'Koz opens a rift to the void that cuts through the ground in a line, dealing magic damage and leaving behind a trail. After a slight delay, the entire trail detonates, dealing magic damage to enemies standing upon it. Vel'Koz stores a charge of Void Rift periodically, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. *'Tectonic Disruption:' Vel'Koz hurls a disruptive anomaly at the target location, briefly providing sight, dealing magic damage and suspending enemies hit. Enemies close to Vel'Koz at the time of impact are also slightly knocked back in the direction of the cast. *'Life Form Disintegration Ray:' Vel'Koz projects an energy beam in a line. The ray deals magic damage to enemies caught in its wake and slows them. Organic Deconstruction is applied every to enemies hit. Deconstructing enemy champions marks them as Researched. Basic attacks and ability damage will refresh this duration. Researched enemies take true damage instead. Key: Vel'Koz | Battlecast Vel'Koz Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Absorption Users Category:BFR Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Monsters Category:Plasma Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Robots Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Scientists Category:Pain Users Category:Biology Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Madness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Life Users Category:Magic Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Time Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6